Session 97:Crystal from the Maid Deva
(9:37:53 PM) The topic for #exalted_pst is: Exalted: Pattern Spider Touched (9:40:21 PM) Lian: back stupid computer (9:40:56 PM) Dinara is now known as Priceless (9:42:03 PM) Lian: So who is here? (9:43:22 PM) Myrah is now known as danzi (9:43:39 PM) danzi: taking out trash (9:43:57 PM) TheST is now known as Niet (9:43:58 PM) Niet: Here. (9:44:07 PM) canti128 is now known as RR (9:44:25 PM) ***Priceless eats cookies (9:44:38 PM) Lian: ....Canti draw a chibi snakewoman taking out the trash (9:45:26 PM) RR: um (9:45:39 PM) RR: .... para un espanol! (9:45:44 PM) RR: es no buen (9:49:03 PM) Lian: so niet was trying to get the minister she abused to give you the stone (9:51:35 PM) Niet: Niet wasn't abusive! (9:56:12 PM) Lian: uhuh anyway (9:57:17 PM) RR: actually, I should sit this one out. I need to do this work .__. (9:57:50 PM) Lian: oh? (9:58:23 PM) RR: spanish homework. (9:59:04 PM) RR: ill try to pay attention though (10:00:22 PM) Lian: ok (10:01:38 PM) Lian: so push? (10:02:36 PM) Niet: Sure. (10:06:53 PM) Lian: how? (10:07:25 PM) danzi: Doom? (10:08:10 PM) Niet: RR order! (10:08:13 PM) Niet: She's receptive to those! (10:19:58 PM) Lian: (echooooooooo) (10:20:10 PM) ***danzi explodes (10:21:24 PM) Niet: RR? (10:21:42 PM) RR: (What?) (10:22:13 PM) Niet: (Oh, so you're not participating at all.) (10:22:25 PM) RR is now known as Canti (10:24:50 PM) Niet: (OTher plans?) (10:25:19 PM) ***danzi wonders what we're up to exactly (10:27:07 PM) Niet: (Talking Kadmek into having them give us the crystal so we can use it for further study.) (10:30:25 PM) Lian: (you know you could lie.. or Emerald could offer stuff...) (10:32:21 PM) Niet: "Look, we went over this before, you don't need to ask, because we'll handle that part of the plan, right?" (10:32:30 PM) Niet: "Everyone has an assigned job." (10:34:47 PM) Lian: "That was before" (10:40:21 PM) Niet: "I see." (10:41:57 PM) ***danzi watches (10:44:42 PM) Lian: She looks at the others, "Do they talk?" (10:44:59 PM) danzi: "I do when i think it's not more funny to be quiet (10:47:30 PM) Priceless: "When it behooves me to." Priceless stated (10:49:56 PM) Lian: 'and what do you think?" (11:02:20 PM) Niet: (Echo.) (11:03:54 PM) danzi: (sorry, roomies, they brought me beer (11:04:11 PM) Lian: (save it for tomorrow we need you drunk and confused inc ombat) (11:04:37 PM) danzi: "I think honestly that the people of autochthon could derive more benefit in the long-term from allowing us to try and puzzle out the object in question." (11:04:42 PM) Niet: (That's Jen, not JG.) (11:04:55 PM) danzi: (no, he had it right) (11:06:58 PM) Lian: (that's the CHARACTER, Shadell, not the player)\ (11:07:15 PM) Lian: "Which is?" (11:07:37 PM) danzi: "screwing up one of Auto's brothers. bad. (11:10:57 PM) Lian: 'hm?" (11:12:39 PM) danzi: We're going to break the dragon (11:18:54 PM) Lian: she looks over niet quite suspciously (11:20:53 PM) danzi: What? (11:22:42 PM) Lian: "and you wre hiding this why?" (11:24:37 PM) danzi: "it's in your nature to administrate, it's in niet's nature to keep detailss she honestly believes people don't need to know hidden when it won't concern or really affect them. (11:25:15 PM) Lian: "and why shouldn't we dwell upon his suffering?" (11:27:02 PM) danzi: "Because if the details get out he bends his efforts to thwart us. And he's good at thwarting." (11:28:46 PM) danzi: As there are many levels of administration there must be many layers to an act that moves on the dragon. Niet rightly believes that telling you or anyone else too much will turn the idea back on us." (11:30:21 PM) Lian: (2) (11:31:16 PM) Lian: (Manipulation+Presence) (11:32:17 PM) danzi: `roll 26d10 (11:32:18 PM) GameServ: danzi rolled 26d10: 10 5 5 5 2 2 10 10 4 6 7 7 4 8 1 8 9 6 1 5 2 3 6 3 8 4 (11:32:56 PM) danzi: (12) (11:34:28 PM) Lian: "Why shouldn't we act to cause him to suffer on ourown?" (11:35:52 PM) danzi: "because we're doing this delicately, and let's face it, if you hit him like you're thinking his response is "Any asshole thing you do I can do better, WATCH THIS!" (11:36:38 PM) Lian: "he doesn't hurt himself" (11:37:03 PM) ***danzi laughs! (11:37:26 PM) danzi: "Are you nuts? the dragon thwarts himself because he cannot abide ANYONE winning, even himself! (11:39:06 PM) Lian: (2 same pool) (11:39:37 PM) danzi: `roll 26d10 (11:39:37 PM) GameServ: danzi rolled 26d10: 4 7 2 3 1 4 5 1 6 9 6 6 10 8 7 2 4 9 3 2 6 5 10 4 7 5 (11:39:47 PM) danzi: (10) (11:40:37 PM) Lian: she pauses (11:42:57 PM) danzi: "to put him in more human social dynamic terms, he's the dark kid of the Yozis, you know the one, who cuts himself so he can feel alive, then shares that pain with everyone else because it's all he understands (11:44:10 PM) ***Lian looks at the tother two (11:47:02 PM) Niet: "Not knowing is more useful than knowing. There are facts such that the condition of knowing irrevocably damages the situation. Learning the Principle of Hierarchy's name for example. In many cases it's fundamentally better not to know things." (11:47:31 PM) danzi: And what you don't know you can't be interrogated for (11:47:39 PM) Lian: (2) (11:49:07 PM) danzi: `roll 26d10 (11:49:07 PM) GameServ: danzi rolled 26d10: 7 7 3 5 9 8 8 10 7 2 10 6 3 5 4 10 7 5 8 3 5 3 6 9 2 8 (11:49:20 PM) danzi: (16) (11:50:29 PM) Lian: (...niet even) (11:54:08 PM) Niet: (Max excellency, conviction) (11:54:11 PM) Niet: `roll 14d10 (11:54:12 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 14d10: 7 7 7 7 10 8 4 1 4 7 8 3 10 10 (11:54:24 PM) Niet: (24) (11:55:33 PM) Lian: she pauses again (11:57:56 PM) danzi: Part of this is we'd like to live through this, and you helping us get Auto some more payback because of the shadow always thinking of him as his "special buddy" (11:59:05 PM) Lian: ? (9/18/2011 12:01:01 AM) danzi: (if a jock likes to pick on you he usually concocts a retarded nickname like his "Special buddy" as a smokescreen to the authorities (12:01:32 AM) danzi: (torture victim's a bit obvious) (12:01:59 AM) Lian: (ok) (12:05:28 AM) Lian: she considers (12:07:26 AM) danzi: Besides, hurting his siblings is why Autochthon made the exalted to begin with. Why not let the tools he made for the job do the job? (12:07:39 AM) Lian: (2) (12:08:07 AM) danzi: `roll 26d10 (12:08:08 AM) GameServ: danzi rolled 26d10: 6 4 4 3 3 4 1 7 2 7 7 10 4 1 5 3 6 3 6 7 1 4 2 3 9 1 (12:08:16 AM) danzi: (7) (12:11:05 AM) Lian: she shakes her head (12:11:37 AM) danzi: That and if this backfires, they're after us looking for blood, not autochthon (12:12:55 AM) Lian: "They are alrady looking for his blood" (12:15:18 AM) danzi: And you want to draw more attention to him? (12:16:55 AM) Lian: "I think its at max" (12:20:20 AM) danzi: "Only if they know where to find him." (12:20:32 AM) danzi: "I haven't exactly been sharing (12:20:41 AM) Lian: "Then why would this be a problem" (12:22:37 AM) Niet: "It just is." (12:22:44 AM) Niet: "Knowing would be dangerous." (12:22:50 AM) danzi: "Let's not get them looking for the strange alchemically based exalt things that reek of autochthon?" (12:22:53 AM) Niet: "Knowing what's in that crystal is bad." (12:26:17 AM) Lian: she seems confused (12:27:57 AM) danzi: "Why the confusion?" (12:28:09 AM) Lian: "what does that have to do with what you want?" (12:29:55 AM) danzi: If you already know what's in the crystal there's no help for it. If not, safer not knowing." (12:32:02 AM) danzi: "More to the point, if all goes well we'll likely be giving the crystal back to the people of autochthon. (12:34:18 AM) Lian: "what do alchemicals have to do with the crystal" (12:39:01 AM) danzi: "It doesn't, I was implying they might be a track-point for the yozis to follow here with their minions. they do have that autochthon was here look to them. (12:42:16 AM) Lian: "oh" (12:46:54 AM) danzi: It's why we'd rather handle it (12:48:51 AM) Lian: (2) (12:49:57 AM) danzi: `roll 26d10 (12:49:58 AM) GameServ: danzi rolled 26d10: 8 9 6 6 9 6 1 5 2 4 9 3 8 2 3 7 1 6 10 6 4 8 5 4 4 8 (12:50:08 AM) danzi: (10) (12:53:45 AM) Lian: "and what do you want done?" (12:55:25 AM) danzi: "We just need to borrow the crystal from gulak (12:56:56 AM) Lian: "which?" (12:58:04 AM) Niet: "We can point it out." (12:58:47 AM) Lian: "I am not sure they got the memo though" (1:00:01 AM) Niet: "Memo?" (1:01:06 AM) Lian: she gestures down (1:02:31 AM) ***Niet looks. (1:02:56 AM) Lian: (the whole maid thing) (1:03:25 AM) Niet: "That you've changed your appearance?" (1:03:32 AM) Niet: "Don't you usually manifest in a few dozen forms?" (1:09:16 AM) Lian: "not this" (1:12:05 AM) Niet: "Hmm?" (1:14:03 AM) danzi: "Niet the autochthonians recognize kadmek as the administrative and directional arm of autochthonia, not as head of the cleaning crew. besides which the maids here wear simple white jumpsuits, not these frilly things." (1:17:01 AM) Niet: (Weren't her maids wearing these kinds of things when we first met?) (1:17:10 AM) Niet: (Since she's also the beauty part?) (1:20:04 AM) Lian: (not horribly elaborate but closer) (1:22:15 AM) Niet: "Won't the city still recognize you?" (1:23:58 AM) danzi_ Myrah@w-69-07-813-879.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (1:26:28 AM) danzi left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 244 seconds). (1:28:00 AM) Lian: "maybe?" (1:31:41 AM) danzi_: "they won't take her seriously looking like that though (1:34:57 AM) Niet: "She's Kadmek, a fundamental icon of their religion." (1:35:03 AM) Niet: "And she looks more than fine!" (1:36:25 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: ). (1:37:30 AM) danzi_: "For creation, yes, however, in autochthon's body anyone wearing a frilly dress with ribbons and an apron and crap would be viewed as an idiot due to the number of things it could get hooked into, hit with something that would make it catch fire, drag them shrieking into gears, the list goes on. that's why I say they won't take her seriously. they'd never buy that kadmek was anything less than efficiency incarnate, both in personali (1:39:34 AM) Niet: "Kadmek's minions already looked a lot like that." (1:39:40 AM) Niet: "And the city can see what she is." (1:46:08 AM) Lian: "not quite like this" (1:47:09 AM) Niet: "But close, and you can manifest in a hundred different ways." (1:47:19 AM) Niet: "Show up in all their dreams." (1:47:33 AM) Niet: "Or disguise yourself." (1:48:13 AM) Lian: "hmmm" (1:53:30 AM) Lian: "well how would you point out what you want? (1:54:54 AM) Niet: "Just tell them to give us whatever we ask for?" (1:55:11 AM) Lian: "how?" (2:00:34 AM) Niet: "Through dreams, materializing an illusion, a booming voice, appearing as a hologram in the middle of their meetings?" (2:00:54 AM) Lian: "but you wouldn't be there" (2:03:53 AM) Niet: "You know what we look like?" (2:04:00 AM) Niet: "We can be waiting outside when you do." (2:04:11 AM) Lian: "but not what you want" (2:08:37 AM) Niet: "You tell them to give us, then we go take it." (2:08:44 AM) Niet: "It's not that hard a process." (2:09:09 AM) Lian: "Gived you what?" (2:11:25 AM) Niet: "THe thing you're going to help us get." (2:12:23 AM) Lian: (are you telling her to just say let these guys have what they want" (2:15:33 AM) Niet: (Let us have what we want, it seemed like she agreed to do so?) (2:15:46 AM) Niet: (Appear somehow divinely, tell them to give us what we ask for. We get it and go.) (2:20:51 AM) danzi_: mmmm, we'll need kadmek along with us so there's no accusation of faking the broadcast Niet." (2:22:45 AM) Niet: "You're seriously saying that the minister who most frequently talks with Autocthonians, who's a complete micromanager, has no ways of communicating that aren't capable of proving her identity?" (2:22:59 AM) danzi_: (BRB, getting caffeine to avoid faceplanting in keyboard) (2:23:25 AM) danzi_: "And I can fake most of them. so can you." (2:25:34 AM) Lian: (that's what I was trying to clarify_) (2:25:36 AM) Lian: when? (2:31:20 AM) Niet: "In a few days?" (2:31:51 AM) Lian: "specific day" (2:36:03 AM) Niet: "Four days from now?" (2:36:12 AM) Niet: (Whatever's a reasonable time for us to get back there.) (2:38:10 AM) Lian: "time?" (2:38:42 AM) Niet: "Midday?" (2:43:10 AM) Lian: "very well" (2:52:23 AM) danzi_: "Should be interesting" (2:56:07 AM) Lian: presuming you don't loot or something you get what you want (2:56:26 AM) danzi_: I think I can restrain myself (3:07:54 AM) Canti left the room (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (3:07:57 AM) Lian: anything else? (3:08:05 AM) Niet: Not that I can think of. (3:08:16 AM) danzi_: I need to pass out, beer is like a tranq for me (3:12:42 AM) Lian: 4 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights